Found
by VGIV
Summary: What if Jade was to find Kenshi after his vision was stolen from him by the evil sorcerer, Shang Tsung? WARNING, CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES


Of the many feeling that had become of Kenshi in all the years of his life, proudness, prowess, pride, happiness, anxiety, never would he have expected blindness, to see nothing but blackness with a tint of green forever, was unimaginable.

And yet, there he lay, defenseless, after Shang Tsung had tricked him, took his ancestors powers, and left him blind and to die in a cave, cold, alone, thirsty, and shamed. The only guide Kenshi had in his peril was that of Sento, the mystical blade which was supposed to lead him out of the light. But the sabre seemed just as useless as him.

He found that Sento pointed him in the right direction, but that was about it. It did not tell him as to what lay before him, or who, or where. Yet determined he gripped the hilt firmly, and stood. He began to walk, the sword in his right hand and the other feeling his way through the dank cave.

The sword seemed to draw him to his right, so he followed a passage way like tunnel, the sword his guide.

"At last." He uttered, still struggling, limping from the sheer shock of earlier when he had been blinded. He could feel it, that an opening was close at hand, he could feel the air kissing his skin. The air was moist, and freezing cold. It was most certainly raining. As Kenshi struggled forward, trying to focus as the full downpour was released from the heavens onto him, he failed to notice the edge of the cliff he was walking towards.

His sword could not have told him of it, the rain impaired his already shattered senses enough to the point he was a earless bat in the night sky.

He slipped, and began to tumble, breaking two or three ribs, and definitely his left wrist as he tried in vain to slow himself as he helplessly tumbled down the rocky, wet, yet still painful mud. He came to a screeching halt after a while, face down, bleeding, broken. Sento had tumbled away, and while he did not know it, was only a few feet away from him. Yet he did not have it in him to fight anymore.

As Kenshi lay there, the rain pouring on his injured body and the mud nursing his open wounds, somewhere in the misty recesses of his mind, he heard something.

Footsteps.

Kenshi tried in vain to face the newcomer, but was in vain, the attempt as he was blind.

Whoever it was, they stopped just short of where his sword lay, looking at the scene before them, taking interest in the former kombatant.

"What have we here?" Came a smooth, feminine voice.

Had Kenshi been able to see, he would have taken note of the woman looking at him. Her heavily tanned skin, long dark hair, massive breasts, very long legs, toned to perfection with muscle. Her abs heaved slowly as she breathed. Her face was obscured by the light green mask she donned, and her incredibly shapely body covered up only by a light green outfit, which while more bikini than kombat suit, was sufficient enough for her to be very flexible.

Jade stood over Kenshi, who tried to stand. She was here to investigate the area, which had been widely known among those in Outworld to have strong Earthrealm ancestral ties.

She had been looking for some form of shelter from the thunderstorm when she had come across this stranger.

"Who are you?" Kenshi managed.

"That depends." Jade said simply. She recognized Kenshi. Her time in Shang Tsung's palace had not been wasted, she knew of the powerful Earthrealm warriors, in her preparation for any conflict. But while she thought she had heard of this warrior, she knew nothing other than his fighting prowess. His name, and reason was lost to Jade.

By all means, she should get on with slitting his throat. But why did he look so weak? Surely a simple fall could not have done this to such a notable opponent.

Jade picked up the sword in front of her, examining it. She could feel the energy within it.

"Help me…" Kenshi begged, for the first time in his life. "Please…" He muttered.

Jade narrowed her eyes, suspicious until she got a glimpse of his eyes. They were desolate. She had been thinking of killing a blind man.

Jade strode over to the fallen warrior.

"What's you're name?" She asked.

"Kenshi."

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"The sorcerer." He uttered with disgust. "Shang Tsung."

Jade's eyes lit up. But she relaxed, and in doing so made a choice.

She gradually lifted Kenshi to his knees, then feet, letting him lean on her.

"I'm Jade. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said, as she led him away.

(A while later in a cave)

Kenshi sat dumbfounded, as he was handed a small bowl of soup, courtesy of the stranger her found himself saved by. He sat up, Indian style, and accepted the food graciously. It was only a simple concoction of boiled and slightly salted water, blended with various spices, with a few vegetables, noodles and no meat, yet to him, it was as if a Master Chef had cooked it. The heat warmed him, comforting him as he leaned back against a wall, a small fire in front of him.

Jade sat facing him.

She had encouraged him to take off his armor, as she did not want the filth of the forest grounds all over him. He was now in a simple red undershirt, and a pair tight fitting pants. His boots were left on.

"Is the food okay?"

"It is amazing. I cannot thank you enough Jade." Kenshi said. Jade, behind her mask smiled. She stood, and from the pack she often brought with her, lay down a simple cot-blanket. Given to most Edenian scouts for sleeping anywhere.

Once Kenshi had finished, she escorted him onto the small bed, a much more comfortable alternative to the hard rocks of the cave.

Kenshi again thanked Jade, and was able to lay back on the bed, grateful. He removed his shirt, which had been wet from the rain outside.

This made Jade stop for a moment. He was pretty well built, with hard abs, broad shoulders, a well defined face. She did not have to look away in shame due to his lack of vision.

His bruised chest clearly ached him.

"Wait." Kenshi said aloud, snapping Jade from her lewd thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Where will you sleep?" He asked, looking in her general direction, which was really just the wall to her left.

"Oh! I can always just gather some long grass from outside."

"I can't do that to you." Kenshi said, he tried to get off the cot bed, but he clutched his chest in pain.

Jade ran over to him, and kneeled.

"You need the bed more than me." She assured.

"I am strong enough to sleep on the floor." Kenshi said sternly. Jade stood, and firmly planted her high heeled boot on his chest, before urging him back down to the mat. Kenshi was nowhere near strong enough to resist her. Her long, toned leg easily held him down.

"Listen, you know you need it more than me. Understand?" She asked. Despite how she had stopped him, she kept her voice kind, and understanding.

Kenshi chose not to fight any further, and lamented. Jade removed her imposing leg, and admired the man's body.

It seemed wrong, but she could not resist.

"Actually… perhaps there is a way we could go about this." She said.

"Pardon?"

If Kenshi could see, he would have been entranced by the sultry look in her eyes. Jade did not answer, instead, she straddled Kenshi, and pulled his hands onto her firm rear. Kenshi was a little shocked, but her smooth, inviting butt was incentive enough for him to comply. He sprouted an erection almost instantly. Jade felt this, and hummed in satisfaction. She guided his shaking right hand to her breast. Which was so big, it hardly covered its circumference.

"Wow…." He said, aloud. Jade giggled.

"What is it?"

"I've only done this once before, but her breasts were no where near this large." Kenshi admitted. Jade giggled again, proud. This caused her breasts to jiggle a bit, and was fully intentional.

"What can I say other than I am well endowed?" Jade said, a hint of playful seductiveness in her tone. She sat up on top of him, allowing Kenshi to feel every steamy inch of her, from her abs to her breasts, as she allowed him to explore.

It was fun, but she had more interests. She could feel his hard on thumping just under her wetness. She reached into this pants, and grabbed it, chuckling as he gasped.

"Oh… you're a bit bigger than I thought…" She said playfully, as she began to remove Kenshi's pants and underwear.

Once those were off, she let him take off her underwear, but kept everything else on. Not wanting to risk dirtying her mask.

She laughed as he felt her vagina, gasping as it was new to him. So innocent, she thought.

"Do you want a little tour of me?" Jade asked.

"Well… last time it was just kissing and a little feeling that one time."

"Oh… honey…" She soothed. Without any hint of warning, she brought his fingers inside of her pussy, and brought it out, and letting him finger her clitoris.

"Oooh… that's where I like it… I also like it here, too." Jade said, as she brought his hand up to her nipples, and let him knead them as she worked herself out.

After this, she went straight for it, and they began to have sex properly.

Kenshi came after Jade, shockingly, but nonetheless, both panted, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, Jade gave Kenshi directions to the nearest town, and hoped to see him again.

But of course, she followed him, waiting to see if he would get a Earthrealm hotel room.


End file.
